Dead Weight
by Obcesion
Summary: FxS..What did Spike do to make Faye Cry? And why is Ed sliding across the floor covered in beans? I guess you'll have to read !* Chapter 3 Up *
1. Chapter One Hard Luck Woman

a/n- oooh baby! This is my first cowboy bebop fic..so I really want to thank you for reading it!! I wrote this fic down on notebook paper ( I made this in school!!), which ended up being 40 pages long. So, I am now working on a Inu yasha fic ( which is another first). So let's get onto the story!  
  
  
**Disclaimer- I do not own Cowboy Bebop. If I did I would be rolling in the dough, and you don't see me rolling in money.  
  
  
  
Dead Weight  
  
  
Faye Valentine sat infront of her large oak framed mirror. She and Spike had gotten into yet another squabble, ending by herself locking the door to her small room.  
  
Slowly tears began to make a trail down her delicate face, something that rarely happens.  
  
********************************************************  
  
This was no ordinary squabble that had gotten Faye to the point of crying. This time, she'd been hurt physically and emotionally.  
  
Spike had gone and punched her across the cheek.  
  
The fight had started over something as simple as the last can of beans ( something very rare on the Bebop ). Both had saw the rusty,half opened, bean can and lunged for it at the same time. Both Spike and Faye had hold of the precious "treasure" at one; hence started the tug-of-war. Both determined not to give up, they pulled harder and harder, and ended up flying backwards.  
  
Faye skidded across the floor and came to a halt before hitting the small make-shift table, and Spike flew right into the refridgerator.  
  
" Serves him right! I hope he gets a nice bump on his ugly, fluffy head! Faye thought.  
  
She took a second to regain her composure before slowly opening her emerald eyes. She glanced at the horrid sight before her.  
  
The beans covered the floor as if someone had chewed them up and spewed them up all over the floor. At the end of the bean spillage was Spike, who was very upset to say the least.  
  
Just as Faye was getting up, Ed came barreling in with her arms outstreched and ,m aking airplane noises. Ein was of course nipping at her heels, never leaving her side, his stub of a tail wagging merrily.  
  
Edward stopped in mid-flight amd gazed in awe at the mess before her. A mischeveious gleam danced across her features.  
  
" Oh no Ed! Don't you even think about it! Jet'll have a bigger fit then already as it will be!" Faye screeched.  
  
But of course, being Ed, she ignored Faye and took a flying,head-first leap into the beans. She slid across the length of the kitchen on her stomach, sending a cascade of beans on everything in a 10 foot radius.  
  
Spike was suddenly up on his feet, looking more angered than before.  
  
" EDWARD! CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW! "  
  
Ed stopped what she was doing, and lifted her bean covered face towards Spike. She had never seen Spike this angry, and quite frankly, she was scared. Ein even got the drift and started to lick up beans off the floor.   
  
Spike looked over the other directon to where Faye was standing, completely suprised by Spike's outburst. He marched over to her and grabbed her arm, yanking her out to the Bebop's "Living room".  
  
For a few moments they just stared at eachother, as if listening to the whir of the rusty old fan above them. Spike broke the silence.  
  
" Just what were you thinkins Faye? You knew those beans were the last food we have until we get another bounty. Why do you always screw things up?"  
  
" Me? Screwing things up? Ok, I admit maybe I do screw things up sometimes, but at least I don't screw up relationships and at least I don't obsess over some dead chick who probably did'nt even love you!"  
  
That had done it. He was sent about 10 feet over the edge.  
  
Spike wound up and slugged her across the cheek.  
  
" You know what Faye? You'll never amount to what Julia was. You're just a cheap whore!" He finished before storming out of the room, slamming his door shut. Faye just stood there completely dumb-founded, clutching her throbbing cheek.  
  
******************End of Flashback*****************  
  
Faye woke out of her musings as she heard faint voices in the hallway from behind the locked door, but they quickly faded away as soon as they had came.  
  
She looked at herself for what it seemed the 10th time in the mirror. The black and blue mark on her cheek intesified with every second, the tear streaked mascara marks making it stand out more on her pale face.  
  
She decided the best thing to do would take a shower to wash away any evidence that showed she had been crying.  
  
After all, Faye Valentine never cries for anyone.  
  
  
  
A/N- woot! there is the first chapter. Did ya like it? I hope so =D please review, and I'll probably get the next chapter up within the next two days! 


	2. Chapter Two Reflection

Well, here you go, another chapter. Aren't you proud of me? Thank you also for all the nice reviews! As you see, I took some suggestions and fixed them in the first chapter. I also found some typos, so I fixed them also.  
  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own CB, and it hasn't changed since the first chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Faye silently got up from where she was sitting and made her way over to the door and unlocked it.  
  
Before stepping out into the hallway, she poked her head out just enough to make sure that no one was there. The coast clear, she silently padded out into the hallway and went into the bathroom.  
  
" Maybe I'll acually get some hot water this time" she though, seeming she didn't think anyone would be using the hot water this time of night.  
  
She thought of the last time she had attempted to take a half-warm shower, but to no avail. The Antartic ocean must have been warmer.  
  
She stepped up to the old, cracked, sink and washed her face, the cool water refreshing her. She then dried her face, took off her clothes, and piled them neatly in the corner where they were assured to be dry when she got out.  
  
She stepped into the now steamy shower ( for once, hot water! ). Acually having the hot water felt very good, and for once she enjoyed herself instead of shivering.  
  
" I should do this more often."  
  
All her worries were forgotten for a few moments of relaxation.  
  
==============*/ Cowboy Bebop \*===============  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom in a towel with dripping wet hair.  
  
Leaving for her bedroom, she left little pools of water in the hallway. The soft "plop" of the shimmering little droplets making rythms as she moved into her room.  
  
The door let off a soft click as Faye tried to silently close it behind her.  
  
Her eyes scanned across the room until she finally found what she had been looking for. Her white tank-top with diamonds around the small V-neck collar, and her baby-blue sweatpants.  
  
Quickly slipping into her clothes, she made her way down to the Bebop's training room.  
  
Much to her dismay, Spike had the same idea as her, already beating her to the room.  
  
She started to turn around when she heard the mumbling voice of Spike.  
  
Careful not to show the side of her face with the bruise, she turned and faced him half-way.  
  
" It's all yours."  
  
"Gee, thanks." She replied sarcastically. At least they were talking.  
  
She walked into the room, all the while thinking " He didn't even apologize!"  
  
Not that she cared or anything. Ok, so maybe she did. Faye had to admit she did have somewhat of a crush on the fluffy-haired boutny hunter. It had to be those mis-matched brown orbs that attracted her.  
  
But she had known that he didn't feel the same. He was probably still grieving over his blonde-haired angel.  
  
Faye streched out her sore muscles, taking her time.  
  
This was going to be a long night.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*AN- yes! Another chapter up. I can't wait till all the chapters are up, because in my opionion, it turns out to be a very nice FxS! Please Review =) 


	3. Chapter Three Take me by the hand

Here is the next chapter..so enjoy =D  
  
  
DISCLAIMER- I STILL DON'T OWN IT......I also don't own "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne, so ye don't have to sue me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Punch...Jab...Kick  
  
  
Her fists and legs were making flying contact with the worn leather of the punching bag.  
  
But she was just going through the motions; her mind somewhere else.  
  
Faye stopped punching, breathing heavily. Her eyes wandered to the clock.  
  
" How the time flys when your angry." She thought  
  
The clock read 3 am, and she'd been in there since 9 that night. 7 hours with little to no breaks.  
  
She suddenly noticed the burning sensation coming from her hands. She looked down and her hands were bloddy and raw from punchng the bag so much.  
  
Taking the clean towel off the rack, she wiped her sweat covered face, arm, and legs off.  
  
She opened the door a proceded out into the dark hallway, almost stepping on Ed, who was curled up and sleeping out in front of the door. That kid sleep about anywhere!  
  
She finally made it into the bathroom without bumping into anything else.  
  
Faye came to the conclusion she hated the Bebop at night. It was always so eerily quiet...no Ed making airplane noises and the sound her clacking away at her tomato, no Jet clipping his precious bonsai trees, no Spike grumbling over every little thing.  
  
She acually missed it.  
  
" Funny the things you take for granted..."  
  
***********// Cowboy Bebop \\*****************  
  
She cringed as the luke warm water slid across her raw knuckles, washing the stray blood down the drain.  
  
After applying medicine and gauze, Faye went into her room, pulled up a chair to the window, and looked out into the clear Callisto skies.  
  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought you'd be here by now  
Nothing but the rain. no footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
  
She rested her head on her palms. She watched as putlines of a flock of Callisto birds flew against the early morning sky.  
  
" I remember when I was little...I wanted to be free as a bird with no boundries.."  
  
That was one of the few very sketchy memories she'd obtained in the past month.  
  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
won't somebody come take me home?  
  
  
She was startled by the sounds of soft footfalls coming from behind her.  
  
Faye turned around to see the outline of the fluffy-haired man in the soft moonlight peeping in through her window.  
  
  
It's a damn cold night  
tryin' to figure out this life  
take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I, I'm with you  
  
  
" Spike..I..."  
  
"Shh. Don't say anything. It's me who needs to apologize."  
  
Spike stepped closer to Faye and put his hand gingerly to her cheek. He pulled back when he felt the lump where he had hit her only hours ago.  
  
He had some time to think, and he knew he was wrong for what he did.  
  
" Faye, I'm sorry. I was just so mad, I lost control.  
  
"Did you really mean what you called me?" she asked quietly  
  
  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothings goin' right,  
and everything's a mess  
and nobody wants to be alone  
  
  
" No, like I said, I just got hot-headed..will you forgive me?"  
  
Faye looked at him in the dim moonlight, his face was sincere for once; he acually meant it for once.  
  
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't someone come take me home?  
  
  
" I guess I could forgive you this time. You're not getting off the hook this easily next time.."  
  
He gave her the trademark Spiegel grin in return.  
  
Spike then helped Faye into her bed.  
  
" Want me to go get some ice for that?" he said motioning to her cheek.  
  
" No, tomorrow maybe..I jsut want to go to bed." she replied yawning sleepily.  
  
She took her arm out from onder the blankets to pull them up when Spike saw her hands.  
  
" What did you do?" he asked after a few moments.  
  
But Spike got no answer as she was already asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N- AWWWW! wasn't that sweet?? I bet you can't wait for my next chapter! ;) 


End file.
